


Forty-Five

by littleyellowsundress



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Gen, Kind of a fix it?, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Time Travel, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyellowsundress/pseuds/littleyellowsundress
Summary: “Pepper, I promise i’ll be okay, I’ll be back before you know it.” Tony said with an easy smile on his face. He understood his wife's worries, after all, the last time he had been in space he had nearly died there.---The Avengers find and kill Thanos after the snap, but how long were they really gone?Prompt: ‘39 - Queen
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 39





	Forty-Five

**Author's Note:**

> it's day two!
> 
> i hope you enjoy :)

“Tony I don’t know about this… What if something happens?”

“Pepper, I promise i’ll be okay, I’ll be back before you know it.” Tony said with an easy smile on his face. He understood his wifes worries, after all, the last time he had been in space he had nearly died there. 

It could easily be his deathbed.

But he still couldn’t just…  _ not  _ go.

His team was counting on him.

The flight ramp was sleek and shiny, the reflection of the bright sun and blue sky above them reflected on its surface.

When the remaining Avengers and Guardians boarded the ship, Tony stayed back for a beat longer, wanting to give one more ‘goodbye, I'll see you soon’ to his fiancée.

Pepper was there, watching his departure with sad eyes. 

When he approached her, she opened her arms in a hug, and he fell into her.

“I’ll be back. I promise you.”

“I know you will, Tony. I know.”

With that, they separated, gave one last kiss, and Tony boarded the ship. As they ascended into the sky, Tony watched Pepper’s shrinking form grow smaller and smaller, until he couldn’t see her anymore.

The journey to find Thanos was long and tiresome, even at supersonic speeds.

The Garden that Thanos was residing at was shabby yet quaint, for an old farmhouse. 

Killing Thanos and retrieving the infinity stones from the gauntlet was easy compared to the entire battle that they had. Thanos went down easy, and explained, like any other unoriginal super villain, that he had planned on destroying the infinity stones with the infinity stones, but they had found him too soon. That it was destiny for half of all life to die.

Thor, in all his grief and anger, cut off Thanos’ head before he could get much further.

Captain Marvel offered herself to resnap everyone into existence, reasoning that since she was already a part of the infinity stones that she should -probably- be alright.

With no other options, they allowed it. She snapped her fingers. And nothing happened. 

But then again, what could you tell from an uninhabited planet?

At least Carol was okay, as she somehow absorbed the power of the stones.

Their first stop was Titan, to pick up their fallen friends.

When he saw Peter, sitting there talking to the bug lady, Tony’s heart filled with elation. He was overjoyed at seeing the kid so much that he all but sprinted to him, and engulfed him in a crushing hug.

“M-mister Stark! Oh my gosh that was insane, with Thanos and- oh we need to go find Thanos and- and-”

“Kid, Kid. Calm down. We did it, we beat Thanos. He’s dead.”

“He… Oh.” Peter looked pale, but not anymore than he already was from dying and coming back to life.

“Come on, kid. Let's go home.”

The journey back to Earth was just as boring and tiresome as the last time, but with all of their friends and family back, it was bearable. 

After landing the ship, the Avengers and Guardians exited the vessel, only to see a world they did not recognize. The compound was renovated, looked new and improved, but worn in. Like it was always like that. But it wasn’t… Was it?

_ How long have we been gone? _

Just as the thought crossed his mind, a woman ran out to them, panting at the run across the campus. 

When she caught her breath, she asked in a solid, stern voice, “You’re Tony Stark?” but the question sounded more like a statement. 

“Yes? Who’s asking?”

Instead of answering, the woman hugged him. Her grip was firm, like if she let go he would just disappear.

“You’ve been gone for so long,- I-” She spoke, but the more she spoke the more choked up she got. “I’ve been waiting so long to finally meet you…”

“Sorry to break this loving moment,” Steve asked from behind him, “But, who are you?”

Letting go, the woman stood straight, and flattened out her shirt, likely a nervous tic.

“I’m sorry, this must seem so strange to you all.” The woman continued, “You all have been gone for 45 years…” she took a breath, then stated:

“My name is Morgan Stark. Daughter of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> next post will be Monday!
> 
> comments and kudos feed me in these trying times


End file.
